More precisely, the embodiments of the present invention relate to a wet shaver that includes:                a handle,        a shaving head having at least two blades, defining a shaving plane, the shaving head having a cam surface, the shaving head being pivotally mounted on the handle about a pivot axis parallel to the shaving plane, the shaving head having a rest position,        a biasing member provided on the handle, adapted to exert a caroming action on the cam surface to bias the shaving head toward the rest position.        
In the known wet shavers of that kind, the cam surface is usually extending at the back of the shaving head, either substantially parallel to the blade plane, or extending along a bulky surface which is detrimental to the rinsing capability.
There is a need to improve the design of wet razors to enhance the rinsing capability of such razors and to simplify the design and the manufacturing.